Rain
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Running away from home seemed like Roxas' only option, but will a certain redhead be able to convince him otherwise? AxelRoxas, yaoi.


**Here we go my uberly late but still turned in Akuroku day fic. If it matters at all I started it the day before... anyway tell me how it is! Also, I don't own Kingdom hearts... but it would be so cool if I did**

Roxas sat on the beach rain falling hard soaking him and the area surrounding him, not that he cared or even took notice of his clothes clinging to his too thin form, his eyes showing off a dead, dull blue instead of the bright color it once held. No, after what happened he never wanted to be happy again, he didn't deserve to be happy. He had slept with his boyfriend, not that Roxas had known about Sora and Riku because his brother never really told him anything, and because Roxas had been drunk he'd ended up hitting Sora. Roxas choked back a sob that night just kept playing itself in his mind. He had ran from his brother an obvious look of fear in his eyes, ignoring Sora's calls for him to turn around. No, like a dumb ass he ran and had been gone for a week, he was staying in an alley next to the beach his clothes and hair didn't look as dirty as he could feel they were. He had seen signs and posters up around town asking for information on the boy, begging for him to be found but, in his eyes; he didn't deserve to found and go back to be forgiven it shouldn't and wouldn't allow it to work like that.

He sneezed, a small sound that would have been missed by anyone though for some reason the rain stopped and a shadow passed over his head. He looked up and seen a redhead standing over him his green eyes staring intently.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked quietly turning his head away from the redhead's to stare out onto the water.

"Well I'm, hopefully, saving you a trip to the hospital and a case of pneumonia. What are you doing out here anyway?" Roxas just shrugged his eyes watching the waves slid onto the beach before slipping down the sand.

"Thinking." The redhead sat down next to him ignoring the wet sand and sitting close enough that he was under the umbrella with Roxas.

"Name's Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas just nodded.

"Why are you sitting with me?" Roxas asked his voice just as quiet as it was before.

"Why not? You're just sitting here on the beach in the pouring rain a hurricane's closing in on us, why wouldn't I want to help?" Axel asked, Roxas just shrugged.

"Because nobody else cared why should you be any different? Unless you're expecting something from which, seeing my recent luck, doesn't really seem improbable." Axel offered a weak smile.

"If I was just going to try and take advantage of you then I would have put the umbrella over your head. I would have smacked you with it and dragged you to the nearest hotel."

"Nice way to sound like a creep." Roxas said putting his head on his arms which rested on his knee's hiding the small smile that had made it's way to his face and he was unable to push back down.

"So are you homeless or something?"

"Something like that. I ram away from my house last week, but they were most likely going to kick me out anyway. I did some pretty bad shit." Roxas said the smile had finally left his face at the thought of his house.

"Well, you stay with me tonight, and on the way there you can tell me your name so I know who to haunt if you kill me tonight." Axel said in a teasing tone.

"It's Roxas." He said feeling more than little stupid for not mentioning it sooner, he felt himself being pulled up.

"I live well, I can't lie it's not the nicest place ever. I mean working full time and not graduating high school were, are, a major downfall but I'm getting along, and it's only a one bedroom place I can take the couch or whatever." Roxas just shook his head.

"I can't do that. You're already being way too nice by allowing me to stay at your house I can't take your bed."

"Then, we'll share. I would never let a guest sleep on the couch, much less a guest who may end up with some sort of sickness because their dumb ass was sitting in the rain and most likely the snow." Roxas just looked down, his eyes watching as the rock disappeared beneath his feet everything, was history now.

"I still think I should just use the couch, even more because I might be sick."

"No. When we get there I'll go with you to the neighbors. Demyx has been my best friend forever and he's the one who has water, so you can take a shower and he'll get you some clothes to wear until I can get some." Roxas's eyes widened as he turned to look at Axel.

"You can't do that. I can't you go through all that trouble for me. I'm no one, I don't deserve everything you're doing. " Axel just shook his head and smaked the boy playfully over the head.

"You need to have a more positive view of yourself. Stop thinking bad things about yourself all the time and maybe your self esteem will raise a few notches." Roxas just looked away as they walked into a part of town Roxas had never been in, the part that was run down buildings had been half torn down, others had fallen. He clung to Axel who seemed unaware of the prostitutes and drug dealers seen at every corner, except of course the ones who approached him, those he glared off and each them backed off.

"Are... are you sure it's okay for me, to be here?" He asked looking around nervously all the prostitutes glaring at him, obviously thinking he was a male whore. Roxas shuddered at the mere thought of selling himself and pushed closer to Axel who laughed and wrapped an arm around Roxas who blushed a deep red.

"It's okay. They aren't going to eat you, well they may but only if you pay them first..." Axel trailed off thoughtfully as they turned into an building, the paint was peeling and there were a few odd looking stains on the wall. Roxas whimpered and Axel put the boy ahead of him so he wouldn't get to close, "Watch your step, these steps may look worthy but their really not." He said the plank of wood groaned when Roxas stepped on it.

"Great." The boy said quietly his voice breaking a little as he stepped cautiously on a warped stair. When they finally reached the top Roxas heard soft signing coming from the cleanest looking door he seen yet. He stopped making Axel look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked Roxas just shook his head.

"Nothings wrong. It just sounds really nice." Axel chuckled and opened the door.

"Demyx!" He called loudly. The music abruptly stopped footsteps could be heard coming from the back of the house, loud thudding footsteps whoever was running towards them was wearing boots.

"Axel! Have you seen... who this?" He asked a sly smile spreading over his face, Axel just shook his head. Roxas looked at the blond his blond mullet definitely surprised the boy but even more surprising was the fact that he looked so innocent even living in a place like this.

"Roxas this is Demyx, and vice versa. Is Zexion in yet?"

"Naw, I was just about to ask if you had seen him." Demyx looked at Roxas, "So, the bathroom is on the right. Just leave the door unlocked and I'll bring some clothes in after finding some. Short sleeved or long?"

"Long?" Roxas said as if asking a question, obviously unaware of rather it was the right answer or not, Demyx just squealed happily.

"He's so cute! What's he doing here? His type don't belong here." Roxas looked down sadness etched into his features, Demyx quickly put up both hands defensively, "Not like that! You look like you still have someone at home, like you have a home. You are the one who has a brother that put signs up all over, right?" Roxas nodded stiffly, he had to admit this made him more than a little uncomfortable.

"Go shower, I'll see if I can't get Demyx to make some food." Roxas just nodded before turning and walking to the bathroom slowly. He stood between two closed doors looking between each of the thoughtfully not sure which is right, Demyx answered for him.

"On the right hun." Roxas took the door to his right shutting it behind him in a daze, no one had been so nice to him, and he didn't deserve it. He took off his clothes which had dried slightly he took a small box from his pocket.

"You've always been there for me." He whispered pulling out a silver bloodstained blade and pressing it to the inside of wrist the cool blade biting pleasantly again the flesh of his wrist drawing what began as a thin line of blood but soon bubbled over and sent blood pouring down his wrist he did it a few more time's holding his wrist over the tub before putting the box back in his pants and turning the water on. He watched as his blood slid down the drain as if in a daze, which he kind of was. Watching the blood leave his body and the euphoric feeling he got at watching it leave were, in his eyes anyway, better than drugs.

His eyes snapped to the door as it was opened, he watched as a blurry figure placed some stuff on the toilet lid and collected his stuff from the floor then the door was closed again. Roxas turned his eyes to the drain for one last look at his life's liquid sliding easily down pushed along by the fall of water. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some onto his hand before rubbing it into his hair, it was lavender. He stepped out of the shower soon after the suds had all been rinsed from his hair and the bleeding had stopped. He wrapped one towel around his waist and dried his hair with the other, his eyes landed on the clothes and immediately he wasn't liking this anymore. The shirt was striped black and purple with long sleeves one fishnet with solid purple under the other was striped, the pants were long black pants with a few random chains hanging off, obviously too big for him.

He pulled on the boxers followed by the pants which rode dangerously low on his hips he blushed and pulled on the shirt before leaving the bathroom. Outside Axel whistled his approval of the outfit while Roxas's already red face got worse, he turned to Demyx nervously.

"T... thank you." he said quietly Demyx just waved.

"Their just some of Zexion's old clothes that I wouldn't let him get rid of, I told him they would serve a purpose later. This fell out of your pants by the way." Demyx said extending the box to Roxas who grabbed it and held it close to his chest.

"Thank you."

"I should let you know your cigarettes were ruined. I'm not to sure on your lighter. I'll also go ahead and let you know that drugs are completely unacceptable." Demyx said tossing the pill bottle to him.

"Their anti-depressants. I was trying to get my brother to let me stop taking them but he didn't trust me enough to let me stop." Roxas just shrugged before Axel took the pill bottle and threw it away.

"There, no more gross pills to worry about." he said and in a way it had helped.

"Have you even showed him your apartment yet?" Axel looked confused for a second then realization hit him.

"No!" Then he pulled Roxas, who flinched rather violently, into the next room over, Demyx's worried eyes followed the two watching Roxas closely not missing the flinch. Roxas was pulled to the next door by Axel who looked a little embarrassed.

"Well I can't lie it's a mess. I'm running out of food but, my home is your home." Roxas looked around the place was not nearly as nice as Demyx but you could tell Axel liked it enough to keep it.

"Thank you."

"You say thank you a lot." Roxas just blushed.

"Sorry?" Axel just laughed.

"Better than being rude I guess." Making Roxas blush even harder, "Go to bed it's getting late and you are talking to me tomorrow."

"About what?"

"Why you've been sitting on the beach for four days." Roxas just looked away before sitting on the edge of the bad.

"I'll give you some clothes to wear to bed and you can wear those tomorrow." Roxas nodded while Axel went over to the closet and tossed him a shirt before pulling out and and tossing them into a pile behind him. In the other romm a door was tossed open.

"Axel I brought some pants for the short, skinny one." Roxas pouted.

"Am not!" Demyx came into he back room and handed Roxas some pants, "Sorry, I just realized how dark it was and thought 'well shit! He'll need pants to sleep in.' here you go. I'll see you two in the morning." Demyx said and waved before leaving Axel directed him to the bathroom where he changed into the clothes. He laid down next to Axel who had obviously just crawled into bed, Roxas laid down beside him enjoying the heat.

--one week--

One week had passed since they had met and Roxas came to live with Axel. Since he'd arrived he hadn't spoke one word about why he'd left home but had began to open up to both Demyx and Axel. The day before yesterday he'd met Zexion and, he won't lie, the silver haired boy freaked him out just a little, he didn't talk too much.

Roxas glanced at Axel who was changing his clothes for work a blush had settled across the bridge of his nose seeing Axel's well toned chest. Axel turned to him and the blush covered his entire face before muttered something unintelligible and ran to Demyx's apartment.

"I think I like him!" He said quietly shocking both Zexion, who hadn't left yet, and Demyx who after a moment of staring at the blond smiled.

"Of course you do. Axel's the who saved you he sheltered you, it's only natural you'd feel comfortable around him, besides, he hot." Zexion rolled his eyes and Roxas shrugged. Roxas joined them at the table taking a few chocolate chip pancakes for himself.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe all I feel is... obliged?"

"Naw, I doubt it. You like him, get over it there is no obligation."

"But you just said..."

"Never mind that, I wasn't listening to me anyway!"

"Howdies children!"

"Morning Axel." Roxas mumbled to the redhead who burst into the room with more energy than he should have have had this early in the morning.

"Hello beautiful."

"You're a dumb ass. Get out of my apartment." Zexion said shoving him playfully when he sat down next to him.

"So then what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I gotta work but when I get back I plan to have you attempt to trying to plan to call your brother. He's probably really worried about you." Roxas just looked away mumbled another sentence and left running down the steps trying to brush away his tears. Of course he missed his brother but he didn't deserve to be forgiven, he didn't deserve his brother. He heard someone calling his name and turned to look at the redhead running towards him.

"You can't just run off like that!" Roxas looked away attempting to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"I can't go back." He cried wiping both hands against his eyes to stop the flow. Axel pulled the crying blond against his chest.

"I'm not trying to make you. He needs to know you're all right, I'll take the day off of work we'll talk. You can tell me what happened and I'll decide if you should talk to your brother or not, sound like a deal?" Roxas nodded his face buried in Axel's shoulder the older boy's arms were wrapped around his waist. They stayed that way for awhile before Axel pulled back releasing Roxas.

"Axel I..." He was cut off by Axel's phone ringing shrilly, the sound cutting through the silence horribly; Axel sighed and flipped it open.

"Yes Demyx, I found him. Shut up." He said before closing the phone, "Sorry, what were you saying?" Roxas just shook his head.

"Nothing." Axel took his hand and lead them back to the apartment calling his boss on the way and telling him he wouldn't be able to make it to work today.

Back in the room Axel sat down next to Roxas the boy leaned back into him shivering as he did.

"So, tell me what all this is about."

"Two weeks ago I got really drunk, and ended up sleeping with my brother's boyfriend , in my defense I had no idea they were together anyway. He started yelling at he and being as drunk as I was it only served to piss me off I ended up smacking my brother. As soon as I realized what a dumb ass I had been I ran and never looked back, Sora had been yelling for me but I didn't deserve his forgiveness, I still don't."

"Is that why you cut yourself?" Roxas looked shocked he had no idea Axel knew that he just looked away as the realization hit him.

"Demyx told you."

"Well, not exactly he told me he had his suspicions and judging by your reaction he was right. Anyway, I think you need to go see your brother." Roxas just nodded wiping the tears from his eyes before standing. At the door they slipped their shoes on and walked outside to where they waited ten minutes for a bus to come. Twenty minutes later they stood in front of Roxas house, the blond was shaking as he watched from the outside. Axel pushed him forward a little, they both began the walk to the front door Roxas started shaking again as he knocked on the door. As soon as the door open he started crying.

"I'm sorry!" He cried before turning to leave only to be stopped by Axel holding onto him around the waist.

"Nope, Hold up you end."

"Roxas," Sora cried happily throwing his arms around him, "Oh my god I've missed you so much, where the hell have you been?" He yelled pulling Roxas into the house motioning for Axel to follow them. Roxas was pulled down onto the couch next to Sora.

"I'm so sorry Sora!" Roxas cried throwing himself onto his brother.

"Roxas, why didn't you come home two weeks ago?"

"I hurt you so bad, how could you even want me back?"

"It's no big deal and I realized that if I had told you that I was dating Riku it wouldn't have happened but I forgave Riku forever ago, I was so stressed when you left though it took me forever and I couldn't sleep Riku forcefully, through a cup of spiked tea, got me to sleep and I slept for two day's straight and I was so worried you! Please just come home." Axel looked away.

"I can't." Axel looked up hopefully.

"Why not."

"Well I sorta, like someone and I've been staying with them." Roxas was staring at his lap fearing the answer he was going to get from the redhead.

"Well, I think that person would love to have you stay longer, even if it meant spending more time with his crazy neighbors.

"Really?" Roxas looked up hopefully, Axel just nodded Roxas got up and walked over to him wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, "And, if he told this roommate of his that he loved him?"

"I'm not to sure but, I think it would look like this." He said pushing his lips against Roxas's softly waiting for the blond to respond, which he did moving his lips against the redheads slowly and being more than a little surprised when the redhead tongue ran over his bottom lip. The blond opened his mouth moaning when the redheads tongue slipped over his own.

"Can we not proposition my brother on my couch. Give me your address and phone number and I'll let you leave." Axel scribbled the information down and pulled Roxas from the house and down to the beach where he met him.

"Axel, I love you." Axel pinned him to the sand pushing his lips against Roxas's again.

"I love you too." he whispered before attacking his lips again. The last thing to be heard from the beach was the shrill ring of a phone followed by a sting of cuss words from a certain redhead.

**There we go tell me what you think, and I know it seem's rushed but... oh well get over it!**


End file.
